Vindication
by DrDoom2006
Summary: After been nearly raped, Tori decides to learn karate from her new gym teacher, but her knowledge will put her in a collision course with Jade who's been secretly been trained by none other then former champion Mike Barnes who seeks vindication...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vindication

Chapter 1

Hollywood Arts High School. 4pm. 15 year old Tori Vega was looking for her older sister so they could go home.

-Hey Cat, have you seen Trina?

-Oh she left before last period. -the red haired girl replied

-WHAT!

-Don't get mad at me, I heard she had a free period or something. -she replied almost terrified

-Great now how am I going to get home?

-I can ask my mom to give you ride -Cat replied

-No it's okay I'll walk. -Tori replied

Unfortunately for Tori the way home was longer than she expected, passing by an empty park she thought she could save some time crossing it instead of going around it, at first, the idea seemed to work as her way through was peaceful, suddenly she found herself surrounded by a group of not so good looking teenage boys.

-Well, what do we have here... what are you doing in our park? -the one seemed to be the leader asked

-Just... just on my way home... -Tori replied.

They laughed and the one that spoke walked around her.

-You see, if you go through our park you have to pay a fee, right guys?

The group cheered in approval. Nervously Tori opened her purse and got her last twenty dollars out.

-All I have is twenty dollars, here you can have them.

After taking the money he glared at her passing his tongue over his lips as he looked at the miniskirt Tori was wearing.

-And you expect us to share twenty dollars? Between all of us? No, you don't understand, you have to give us something we all can... let's say... enjoy...

-But I don't have any more money, look you can have my cell phone if you want... here... it's almost new...

Tori was trembling from head to toe was he got close to her and forced her to kiss him.

-STOP IT!

She tried to slap him but another of them held her hands to her back.

-Now, let's see what's under that beautiful little skirt of yours... maybe you have there something you can... share with us...

-NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!

Suddenly Tori felt the cold of a blade in her throat.

-Shut up... enjoy it... or die... understand?

Tori closed her tearful eyes as he felt his hands going up her legs until...

-I think she said no. -a voice said.

Just when she was about to open her eyes to see who it was, a punch in the face sent her to the ground. Dizzy all Tori could see was a woman in her mid 20s using martial arts to beat all of them. Then darkness and peace overwhelmed her mind and body. Tori woke when she felt something wet and warm on her forehead.

-What... what happened...

-Calm down... you're OK...

-Who are you?

-Pierce, Julie Pierce...

Slowly and feeling dizzy Tori sat in the bed.

-You know, you shouldn't wander in that park alone, you were lucky I was around... want me to take you home?

-Yeah... what time is it?

-It's going to be about 9pm I think.

-OH MY GOD! My mom is going to kill me!

-Calm down, I'll take you home.

-So... how did you learn to fight like that? - Tori asked

-Fight like what?

-You know... like you did early... when you saved me...

-Oh that, I had a teacher a few years ago... so, come on, I'll take you home.

Minutes later there were in front of the Vega residence.

-Thank you... really... -Tori said hugging her.

As she got to the door Trina came to greet her.

-WHERE WERE YOU?

-I...

-You're lucky Mom and Dad haven't came back yet or you'll be in trouble. -Trina interrupted

-Yeah... I guess...

The following day the students were summoned to the gym were the Principal was to introduce them to the new gym teacher.

-Students, allow me to introduce Julie Pierce, your new gym teacher.

Tori's jaw dropped when she saw the same woman that helped her walk in and greet her new students. Cat noticed.

-You know her?

-I... no...

After the first class Tori approached her.

-Hi.

-Hi there! What a small world, so you go here huh? -Julie said

-Yeah, say... I wanted to ask you something...

-Sure, go ahead.

-Can you please not mention what happen to anyone here? Specially to my sister Trina? - Tori asked

-Sure, don't worry, anything else?

-Can... can you teach me?

-I am ain't I?

-No no, to fight like you do. Who taught you by the way?

-His name was Miyagi, Kesuke Miyagi.

-Wait a minute... as in Daniel LaRusso's sensei Miyagi? -Tori said in amazment.

-You know him?

-Yeah, he's a friend of my Dad... how's Mr. Miyagi?

-He passed away a couple of years ago. -Julie replied

-Oh... sorry to hear that... so... can you teach me?

-Why do you want to learn Karate for?

-So I can defend myself, I mean, I don't want to hurt other people... but if someone wants to hurt me... I just want to be able to take care of myself.

Julie glared at her.

-Very well, meet me at the beach after school everyday. All right?

-Sure! -Tori replied happily.

For the next two weeks Julie found herself in the position Mr. Miyagi was years before, and found in Tori an eager and agile student that just like her, learned at a very fast pace. Both sat in the beach letting the water touch their feet.

-You're a really fast learner, you're just like me when I was your age. -Julie said

-Thank you... I just want to be as good as I can get to be. -Tori replied

The next day Tori saw Jade wearing a black jacket with yellow cobra embroidered in it.

-Nice jacket - Tori said.

-Get lost - Jade coldly replied.

-All right...

But things were going to take a very different turn that afternoon, Tori was taking the books and notes she would need for her homework out of her locker while returning that which she wouldn't need when Robbie came back in running.

-Jade is beating up Cat in the parking lot! -he yelled

-WHAT?

-GO HURRY!- Robbie said through his ventriloquist doll Rex.

Tori ran out as fast as she could, and just as Robbie said, surrounded by a small crowd, Jade was attacking a terrified Cat who could only ask from her to stop.

-YOU HAVE TO LEARN NOT TO GET CLOSE TO BECK! - Jade yelled

-I... I didn't mean to... it was... STOP IT!

But Jade was out of her mind and after pulling her up kicked her against a car, the red haired girl fell to her knees crying and gasping for air.

-Jade leave her alone already! - Beck yelled

-YOU SHUT UP! We'll talk later, GET UP! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!

-...please... no more...

-Get up you freak... or I'll kick you back to your feet...

But at that moment Tori got between them.

-Stop it already, you're hurting her!- she yelled

Jade glared at her with fury in her eyes.

-Better her than you Vega, step aside or I'll hurt you too. NOW.

-No, it's over Jade, come on Cat, I'll take you to the nurse.

But as soon as Tori turned her back to help Cat, Jade pulled her arm and to her surprise Tori assumed her defense pose.

-what... you don't really mean... or do you? -Jade said chuckling in a mix of amazement and shock

-I won't let you hurt Cat anymore...

Jade took off her jacket and threw it aside and to everyone's surprise assumed a defensive pose as well.

-Well, come on Vega, let's see what you got... COME ON!

-"Well Tori, it's time to prove what you have learned from Julie"

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vindication

Chapter 2

-COME ON VEGA! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT! -Jade yelled, ready to fight her

Tori had a fight within her, should she fight Jade... knowing how strong and how furious she was, or should she just run away? But before she had to make a decision the screech of tires made everyone turn. A vehicle had just stopped and from it, a man in his early 30s had come down, taking his sunglasses off in the process.

-JADE! What is in the hell do you think you're doing?

-SHE CHALLENGED ME!- Jade retorted

André recognized him almost immediately.

-That's Mike Barnes...

-Who? -Robbie Asked

-Four time karate champion... now he's teaching at his old Dojo, the Kobra Kai -André replied

-Who in the hell are you? -he asked

-I'm Tori, Tori Vega.

-Well you better stay away from my stu

-What is going on here? -a voice asked

-I should have known... is she your student? - Mike asked as Julie approached.

-As a matter of fact yes.

-Well if your student so much wants to face mine you can do it at the tournament next month! -Mike said

-She has nothing to prove to anyone -Julie replied

-Excuse me... -Tori tried to talk

-That's because she's a "Miyagi" student, she knows nothing and you know nothing, just like Larusso!

-And yet he defeated you did he not? -Julie retorted

-He cheated with those ridiculous moves!

-That's real karate!

-That was bullshit and you know it! Put her in the tournament and we'll finally prove that this thing you call "karate" is nothing! -Mike said poking Tori with his finger

-HEY! -Tori said almost falling back

-You would really love that won't you? - Julie replied

-You know what, just forget it, you're a coward just like Larusso was, you wouldn't have what it takes to get her in.

-If you want to be humiliated again fine, she's in!

Mike smiled and looked at Tori.

-See you at the tournament. Come on Jade.

Tori glared at Julie

-What exactly did you got me into here?

-It'll be fine, let's go, we have to train.

Later that evening Tori got home just to find Trina totally hysterical.

-HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?

-Excuse me? - Tori replied

-IT'S ALL OVER THE ! YOU'RE FIGHTING JADE AT THE KARATE TOURNAMENT IN A

MONTH!

-Yeah...

-ARE YOU NUTS? -Trina exploded

-What's into you?

-Oh my God... you don't know...

-Know what?

-Jade is the undefeated teenage karate champion, has been for the last three years. Here, let me show you some of her matches in -Trina said

Tori's jaw dropped as she saw Jade in action, her sleeveless shirt was perfect for the speed, agility and even brutality that the teenager displayed in every match.

-YOU SEE? SHE'S GOING KILL YOU!

Tori went to bed hearing her sister's words in her head again and again, the following day, she went to the beach but instead of being ready to train she just dropped her backpack in the sand.

-What's wrong? - Julie asked

-It's over. -Tori said

-What?

-I'm not training anymore, it's all over, se acabó. -the teenager replied.

-Why?

-Because... because... I have other stuff to do...

-Tell me the truth.

-That... that's the truth... -Tori replied

-No it isn't, tell me the real reason why do you want to quit.

Tears ran down Tori's face.

-I'M AFRAID ALL RIGHT! I'M SCARED! There, you wanted it, you got it... -Tori said turning around.

Julie turned her around and took Tori's hands in hers.

-Look, it's fine to lose against your opponent... but it's never all right to lose to fear.

-But... Jade is vicious... stronger and bigger than me...

-But she lacks something very important.

-What? -Tori asked

-Real karate... Mike Barnes will train her to hurt, Daniel and me, we'll train you to let karate flow from within your heart.

-All right guess I can... what do you mean "Daniel and me"? -a perplexed Tori asked

-I called him after our encounter with Barnes, he'll be here in a couple of days.

-Wow... thank you... -Tori replied

At the Kobra Kai dojo Mike is getting Jade ready.

-I suffered a terrible humiliation thanks to the stupidity of a "Miyagi-Do" student, it's time that you vindicate me, for that you need to be ready to anything that it's necessary to win. Understand?

-Look, Tori is weak and stupid... it'll be easy...

-Never underestimate your opponent, you'll hurt her, you'll make her curse the day she decided to learn karate... do you understand me?

Jade nodded.

-Yes Sensei.

-The let's start.

A month later...

-LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE CALIFORNIA STATE TEENAGE KARATE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT!

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vindication

Chapter 3

Tory was almost ready when Daniel knocked.

-Can I come in?

-Sure - Tori replied

-I have something for you -he said opening a box.

Tori saw a black belt in it, Daniel took it out.

-It's the one I used when I won the title... Mr. Miyagi gave it to me.

-And you really want me to have it? -Tori said perplexed

Daniel nodded and helped Tori put it on, then both walked out, Julie was already there and led Tori for her first match. Meanwhile, still in the dressing room, Mike was warming up Jade for her first match.

-Remember Jade, no mercy, no pain, no surrender, we're going to make Vega pay for all the insults Kobra Kai has received. Remember, no mercy.

-No... mercy. -Jade replied as she round kicked Mike and her foot impacted in his protective gloves.

In the arena Tori walked into her first match against a girl named Sonya from the Sun Dojo. The referee ordered them to bow to him and to each other, then raised his arm and signaled for the match to begin. Sonya was fast to attack making Tori run out of the ring.

-Go out again and you'll be disqualified! - The referee said

Julie held her hands.

-Focus Tori, Focus.

-COME ON SISTAAA YOU CAN DO IT! -Trina yelled as she waved from the bleachers

-YAY TORI! - Cat added

Tori nodded and got back in the ring, taking a deep breath she got ready, as the referee signaled for the match to go on she simply followed her instinct and moved sideways as Sonya threw herself again with kicks, as her opponent turned, Tori saw the opening and hitting her right on the chest, baffled Sonya just glared at her as the referee raised his hand and pointed at Tori

-WINNER!-he declared

-YEAH! I DID IT! I DID IT! -Tori yelled jumping out of joy

Julie and Daniel got to her.

-OK OK, this is just the beginning, let's go -Julie said

As Tori, Julie an Daniel moved to the next ring they saw Jade about to fight.

-Wait... there's Jade... -Tori said

The black haired girl walked and bowed to the referee and her opponent, as the fight began Jade blocked two kicks and a punch and then with a swift round kick she did not only knocked her two feet from her but also knocked her out completely, noticing that Tori was looking at her she grinned.

-Don't mind her Tori, let's go.

Tori's next match happened to be against a Kobra Kai student, a girl named Rosie, Jade stood before her.

-Want me to finish her early so we can go home? -Rosie said

-No... she's mine. Just scare her a bit. -Jade replied.

Rosie turned around and grinned as Jade massaged her shoulders prior to walking into the fighting area. Julie held Tori's hands and felt them trembling.

-It's OK Tori, don't fear, just focus, you can do it... come on.

Tori nodded and walked into the mat, the referee signaled Rosie to approach as well, the blond girl chuckled at Tori and nodded lightly, first to the referee and then to her, before the referee signaled the start of the match she kicked her square in the face, the brunette ended up on her knees.

-What's the matter princess, did I ruined your make up? -Rosie said laughing.

-ILLEGAL CONTACT! You wait for me to signal young lady our you'll be disqualified! -the referee told Rosie

-Are you OK? -Daniel said checking her up.

-yeah... I'm fine... I'm fine...

-OK, come back to the mat -the ref said

Tori got up and faced her opponent, Rosie chuckled and placed her hand in her cheek mocking her. The referee signaled them to resume the match, as Rosie went again to kick her, Tori held her leg on her shoulder and while turning to the side she brought her down and quickly punched her for the point to win.

-NO! SHE COULDN'T HAVE! - Rosie yelled in shock while Jade just turned around in frustration.

Jade just turned around to get to her match while Mike just cursed and clenched his fists. Jade's next opponent was a girl from Morita Karate-Do named Betsy, she was known for being one of the best in the teenage division and a potential winner. As the match signaled for the start, it became evident that it was going to be a fierce match, Betsy went for a high kick but Jade was quick to roll under her, and it was then when it happened, Betsy knew where Jade was going and threw a kick aimed to her chest but her feet landed on Jade's mouth making fall on her back, but since she was outside the mat, it didn't count as a point, yet, it caused Jade to get incredibly mad, cleaning her bloody lip she got up and waited for the signal, in an incredible display of strength Jade was able to get through her attack and with incredible speed and strength Jade connected her feet three times with Betsy's face making the teenager fall down, once down she continued punching her until the referee separated her from her opponent.

-THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TOUCHING ME! -Jade yelled while her opponent was helped by the tournament Doctor.

-She needs a hospital, quick -the tournament Doctor said as Betsy was carried in a strecher

Walking to Tori she glared at her, Tori was petrified as Jade still had a line of blood coming out of her lip.

-Don't go far, you're next.

Mike glared as Tori won her next match and prepared to go into the semifinal against another Kobra Kai s vevtudent named Lorelai, he called her.

-Break her arm.

-But Sensei she's stupid, I can beat her -Lorelai

-Break... her... arm.

-Yes Sensei. -she said lowering her head

Meanwhile Tori was getting ready with Julie.

-I have seen her fight, she's quick, don't let her take momentum, you can do it Tori, come on.

Cat approached.

-Tori...

-Hi Cat

-You're doing great... but if you're doing it because of what Jade did to me... you don't have to...

-It's not just for that Cat... it's for me. -Tori replied

-For today Vega! Come on! -Lorelai screamed

Tori went to the mat, after the match was signaled to start Lorelai waited for Tori to attack her, first Tori went for a high kick, Lorelai ducked and when Tori tried to punch her, and it was there and then when Lorelai used an illegal judo move to bring Tori down and then landed with her knee on her arm. It is unnecessary to describe how horrified everyone was at Tori's scream when Lorelai's knee hit her. Trina ran down to her while Julie and Daniel were first to take care of her. The referee immediately called for her disqualification and she exited the mat while Mike smiled in approval.

-IT HURTS! -Tori yelled as the Doctor checked her.

-Calm down, everything is going to be OK -Julie said

-Let's take her to the back, it's over for her, the arm is probably broken.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vindication

Chapter 4

Tori was laying in a stretcher in her dressing room the Doctor has just finished bandaging her injured arm, Kat and Trina are there also.

-Come on, you did your best. I'm so proud of you. -Trina said

-Cheer up Tori, you were awesome - Kat added

Tori's mom caressed her forehead.

-I'm so proud of you, you we're incredible.

-Well, it doesn't appear to be broken, I'll get the ambulance though, we'll need some X-Rays to make sure. -the Doctor replied

-I'll go with you -Tori's Mom said

-Can I be alone please? -Tori asked while holding her arm

Her friends nodded and began to leave along with Julie and Daniel.

-Julie wait... I need to talk to you. -Tori said

Tori waited until everyone was out.

-Remember the day when I tried to break that wood panel?

Julie smiled and remembered an event that took place three weeks ago during their training...

-I can't believe how good I am... -Tori said noticing a piece of wood laying in the beach.

-Tori what are you doing? - Julie said

-Just look.

-No, Tori wait!

Julie closed her eyes when Tori tried to break the piece of wood, of course the only and obvious result was almost breaking her hand.

-Are you nuts? What were you thinking? -Julie said checking her hand.

-Oww... I think I broke it...

-Shhh...

Tori glared in amazement as Julie sat before her and began to rub her hands while chanting in japanese, after that, she sandwiched her injured hand between hers. It was a hard to explain sensation, it was warm and relieving sensation that in seconds had her hand back in business...

Back in the present...

-Can you do it again?

Julie glared at her.

-Why?

-I want to fight Jade...

-There's no need. - Julie replied

-I NEED TO! YOU SAID THAT KARATE WAS ABOUT SELF-RESPECT AND BALANCE! HOW CAN I GET MY BALANCE IF I HAVE TO ALWAYS WONDER WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED? Please Julie...

Julie glared at her and nodded. Outside, Jade, along with Mike were in the center of the platform, the announcer had the trophy in his hands and was about to announce Kate's third year in a row.

-Ladies and gentleman! Due to injury, THE WINNER! AND THREE TIME CALIFORNIA TEENAGE DIVIS...

-STOP IT! HEY! WAIT! WAIT! - Kat yelled as she ran out of the dressing room.

Jade got in her way and glared at her with menacing eyes.

-And what is it that you want? -she asked

-I... I just want to deliver a message...

-And why should we care? -Jade replied

-Because she wants to tell the announcer that I'm ready to fight you.

Jade's eyes opened wide as she saw Tori walking out with her arm bandaged, furious she pushed Kat aside so hard hadn't Trina been near she would have fallen down.

-I'm not going to break just your arm, I'm going to put you in a wheel chair... -Jade said, her nose just a couple of millimeters away from Tori's.

-Try. -Tori answered.

Mike pulled Jade away, and stood before her.

-Finish her. Make her wish she never wanted to learn karate, hurt her so much she'll wish she never met you. And this -he said placing a white pill in her trunks- just in case.

Jade nodded and walked to the center of the platform where they were to fight. Tori was already there.

-Three points, you ready? FIGHT! -The referee ordered

Jade started the fight with a round house kick and a combination of punches that forced Tori to use all she had learned to block them and try an offense of her own. But Jade got the first point when Tori tried to front kick her and she moved sideways ending up behind Tori and sweeping her off her feet and knocking the air out of her with a punch to the abdomen.

-POINT TO WEST! -The referee announced pointing at her.

Tori was taking her time to get up as she was coughing and gasping for air, Jade pulled her up brutally and threw her to her side of the platform, Tori almost cried when her injured arm received the impact of the fall. The referee pushed her back.

-To your side West, to your side.

Tori got up and prepared to fight again, her arm in pain.

-Both ready? FIGHT!

Tori used a guard Daniel had taught her and which was the one he used to beat Mike in their match, minus the preceding kata. As Jade went to attack her Tori applied it correctly and Jade was slammed down and Tori went to punch her, but Jade knew this tactic and as Tori punched her, she kicked her in the chest and the referee decided to award a point each, Jade was, at this point, just a punch away from victory.

-POINT FOR VEGA! POINT FOR WEST! 1-2!

Jade got up and prepared to continue the match. Tori prepared herself as well.

-READY? FIGHT!

Jade went and tried two consecutive round kicks against Tori, it was no secret that Jade was incredibly good and fast with her legs, though, this time, there was something against her, both her and Tori's sweat made the surface a little slippery and she lost her balance. Upon seeing this Tori went for a round kick of her own and got her second point, thus tying the score. It's unnecessary to say how pissed Jade was.

-Wait, I need to check on my student - Mike said

When Jade approached he pulled the white pill he had place in Jade's trunks and crushed it, then placed the powder in Jade's hand.

-It'll blind her for a few seconds so you can get the point. -he said

Jade nodded and returned to her position. The referee signaled for the match to resume and Jade began her attack, as soon as her hand was close to Tori, she opened it and the powder hit her eyes. Tori walked back as her eyes began to burn. Jade noticed this and went for the finish, throwing a high kick she thought Tori wouldn't see it, but she was unaware of the fact that Tori was trained not to use her eyes only, sensing where the kick was going she was able to block it and threw a punch at Jade, hitting her square in the chest and making her fall back.

-POINT FOR VEGA! WINNER!

Julie ran in and hugged her while Jade just got up and glared at her silently. Trina and Kat joined the celebration. The announcer was about to walk into the platform to give Tori her trophy and announce her as the winner when suddenly Jade took it from him. The whole place went silent as the girl glared at the golden piece for several seconds. Then she walked to Tori and presented her with it.

-You deserve this. Congratulations. -she said coldly.

-Thank you Jade - Tori said.

After that, and along with her friends, Tori walked out of the platform, with a new life ahead of her, a life in which she'll have more confidence and strenght. Thanks to her karate teachers Julie Pierce and Daniel Laruso.

The End.


End file.
